


Sacrifice

by ephona



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, dark continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the expedition to the Dark Continent, Leorio finally decides to ask Kurapika a very important question not realizing that there are unspeakable dangers ahead that will threaten more than just his reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The thundering footsteps alerted them long before the stench of rotting meat and the terrible roar that followed.  Steps that shook the very ground the party walked on caused blood pressures to rise and sweat to start dripping from their brows.  Many grabbed their weapons, others looked for the nearest place that could double as a hiding spot if the large monster happened to not have a keen sense of smell.  The aura emitting from the creature grew exponentially as its footfalls increased.  Over the towers of the large bushes, all could see the snarling teeth-filled mouth dripping with saliva.  There was another roar as the beast’s yellowed eyes zeroed in on the small party.

“Oh hell, run!”  Their own panicked footsteps were drowned out by one step of the beast’s large paw.  That same sickening smell filled the air in front of them.  While many ran with their eyes fixed on the unblazed trail in front of them, others turned back to shoot and target their Nen powers at the monster.  Leorio had to plug his ears as someone’s sonar-filled blast hit him from the end. 

“Damnit!  Wish they’d warn me first!”

“This is no time to be complaining. Focus.”  The newly instigated Rat of the Zodiacs turned his gaze back only for a moment to lecture Leorio.  “Its aura is huge.  I don’t think we’ve come across anything this powerful yet.  This isn’t going to end well if we dally!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it!  But what’s good running gonna do?”

“The point is to find a good place to let the threat pass or a place to ambush it.” Chimed in Cheadle, a few feet behind Leorio.  “If we just stand there, we’d be sitting ducks.”

“Okay but for real, does anyone have a plan?”

“This thing is gonna kill us if we don’t think of something!”

“I’m working on it, calm down!  Just stay out of its trajectory!”

Leorio swallowed the lump forming in his throat.  He didn’t need a snot like Kurapika to tell him this thing was large and powerful enough to snap their backs like twigs.  He hadn’t even gotten a good look at the creatures face before the instinctive fear got the better of him and his legs propelled him away from the deadly threat.  But he could just hear how immense the beast was.  And its pace was quickening.  This wasn’t some lonesome herbivore like the heard of creatures they’d seen hours before.  This one wanted meat and would eat even lowly insects to get its fill.  All of his energy was now focused on avoiding potholes, rocks, dips, lips and stray branches on the ground.  One trip could prove fatal. 

“All’ight, you got any sort of plan yet, Cheadle?”

“I’m sure if we stop it somehow we could beat it!  That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Maybe we’ll all find a large object and dash behind it?”

“You really think something like _that_ would be that stupid?”

“It was just an idea calm your damn feathers!”

There was a large rumble and then an ear-splitting roar as the beast stopped for a moment before swinging it’s large tail forward, tripping up some of the members and scooping them up on its extra appendage.  Screams of those long gone filled their ears as they were fed mercilessly into the monster’s canine filled jaw.  Leorio had just enough time to turn around to see the face of their troubles.  Whatever it was, it was grotesque and enormous, larger than any sort of animal he’d ever seen.  Its fur was black as night and bone extensions, something akin to spines, erupted from its back.  Though large, the body had the shape of a predator who relied solely on speed to catch their prey.  Fear shot into his legs, knocking his knees together and freezing him in place for a good long three seconds before he could move them and sprint away from it. 

“What the hell is that thing?”

“Cheadle, you got anything?  We don’t have time anymore!  It’ll catch up to us again and just pluck us off one by one!”

“The camp should be two miles ahead, we can opt for shelter there!”

“We are not leading that thing back to the camp, are you insane?”

“Goddamnit we’re all gonna die!”

The party had gotten a good head-start by the time the creature was up and running again, hot on their heels and teeth barred.  Chills racked down Leorio’s spine as he felt the wind created from its breath breeze past his shoulder.  _Am I really going to die here?  Is this how we’re all gonna die?_

“Cheadle!”

“Shut up, I can’t think!”

“Someone? Anyone?  Aw hell, come on guys!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying.”

Leorio was focused so much on running that it took him a few seconds to realize that he’d just ran past someone who used to have the biggest head-start out of everyone.  A flash of blond hair past his face awoke him.  He skidded to a stop and turned around in absolute shock. 

“Kurapika! What the hell are you doing?”

Kurapika said nothing, he stood there stoic amongst the chaos, the beast coming straight for him.  He caught Cheadle by the shoulder as she ran past and yelled an order in her ear loud enough that all could hear it. 

“You guys attack it. I’ll hold it down.”

“Wait, what?”

“Everyone prepare your strongest attack and just whale on it!  I bet if you aim for its neck or chest you’ll have a chance!”  He anchored himself by spreading his legs and then thrust out his arm, chains beginning to appear and hang down free from his fingers.  “I’ve only got one shot.”

“Kurapika!” Leorio felt his legs clumsily take him back towards the boy, his face twisted into an expression of concern and utter shock.  “No! Don’t do it!  Damnit, Kurapika!  What do you think you’re doing?”

“Stay back!  I got this!”

“Kurapika, but--”

“Leorio,” He turned to look at him.  At first glance, all one could see was the burning scarlet color radiating from his irises.  His face darkened like some otherworldly power had overtaken him and his growing aura escalated from every pore of his body.  But Leorio saw tears run down Kurapika’s cheeks and what looked like a ping of fear deep within those scarlet pools.  “I know what I’m doing.”

“But--”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  Please.  Live.  Live so you can tell Gon and Killua goodbye.” 

“NO! You need to live!  What the hell do you--” Kurapika’s free hand pushed Leorio back and away from his solid frame.  He didn’t even have time to get to his feet before the deed was done.  By that time, the beast was only yards from Kurapika.  Its unforgiving teeth gnashed with the smell of old meat and fresh blood.  Kurapika’s eyes fixed right on the caverns of death and his voice rang out loud and clear. 

“Chain jail!”

 

* * *

 

"Well? Are you gonna do it?"

Leorio jumped back in shock as Mizaistom caught him off guard as he exited the ship's hull.  He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to regain his composure while his face was quickly turning red.

"D-Do what?"

"The plan you told me about." The Zodiac's Ox smiled gently.  Over the past few months of planning for this expedition to the Dark Continent, he'd gotten to know Mizaistom best, often drinking with him and talking for hours upon end about anything from life stories to politics.  He hadn't wanted to get into the political scheme in any fashion but he made things a bit less painful.  And being a Zodiac was so much better than being the Chairman so he had things to be thankful for.

His pale, rough hand rested on Leorio's shoulder, squeezing it tightly.  "We just passed the threshold of the known world.  It's now or never."

"Damn, already?"

"Yep.  We're now in uncharted territory.  No governments, morals or social pressures in sight.  Well, except for maybe a few nut-jobs but we can fix them."  He gave Leorio an exaggerated thumbs up.  "Now's the time."

The pink in Leorio's face began to fade, transferring his nervous energy from face pigment to jitters.  He felt goosebumps climb up his arms and back.  His heart began to beat faster.  He took his hands out of his pockets and let out a large sigh. 

"You got my back, man?"

"The instant you told me what you wanted to do, I had your back."

"Thanks." Leorio took in a deep breath through his nose and then let it out in a large puff through his mouth.  Why was he so worried?  The only thing standing between him now was only his own fears.  He just had to whip them into shape and get them in line.  He had nothing to worry about.  Nothing at all.  Well, maybe something? No, with that attitude, he wasn't going anywhere.  He turned his feet on autopilot as he strolled down the deck of the ship towards the bow, letting his thoughts organize words in his head.  His knees began to want to knock together as he saw someone sitting on the deck with his back against the ship's low wall with a book in his hands.  It'd only been a year but he could already see how his eyes now showed nothing but anger and exhaustion.  He seemed more tense and rigid and the robes he'd used to wear with such reverence and devotion were replaced but a crisp, black, suit.  Still, he could see the same drive in his pale, young face that made him who he was.  He took in another deep breath to calm his soul some more.

"Kurapika?"

The boy looked up from his thin book, his stoic expression boring into his soul.  "Yes, Leorio?  You need something?"

Well, no turning back now.  He stuck his right hand into his pocket and beckoned to help Kurapika up.  Confused, Kurapika let the man hoist him to his feet.

"Hey, so, I just wanted to tell you something." Leorio could already feel the sweat gathering in his palms.  "It's been like, what, three years since we've met?"

"Yes, three years.  And?"

"I just wanted to thank you for those years.  I mean, I remember the first time we met you tried to kill me."

A rare smile graced his face.  "Leorio, you threatened to kill me first."

"Details, details.  Point is, we've grown a lot since that time, for better and for worse.  But, through it all, I've always been able to call you a friend of mine and I'm so glad I can."  He bit the tip of his tongue for a bit while he reformed more sentences.  By this time, many of the crew members and some of the Zodiacs (he could see Cheadle the most out of the corner of his eye) had gathered around to see Leorio confess his devotion.  "Even though a lot has changed for us, one thing has never changed; the fact that I love you."

"Oh! Uh, thanks." Kurapika blinked, his cheeks starting to turn the slightest bit pink.

"And, yknow what? I think I'll always love you.  So . . ." Now was the moment of truth.  He stripped his soul of any armor he'd put up and placed one knee to the wooden planks of the ship's deck.  "So, I want to stay by your side forever, not as a friend, but as an equal being.  I want to care and love you with all my heart, mind and strength.  I feel as if you and I don't deserve to be apart."  He bowed his head and slipped his right hand out of his pocket, displaying a blue velvet box on his open palm.  He gently lifted the hinged lid to reveal a white-satin lining cushioning a gold-plated ring within its folds.  Shining brilliantly on the top of the gold band was a small but stunning ruby that could have easily outmatched the Kurta Eyes with its rich crimson hue.  There was a soft gasp from the onlookers and from Kurapika himself. 

Leorio then felt the words he'd practiced day in and day out slip off his tongue like silk. "Kurapika, will you marry me?"

It was only ten seconds of silence but it felt like ten minutes to Leorio as he waited for a response.  He'd slowly begun to lift up his head so he could look Kurapika head-on and let his charming face seal the deal.  Kurapika had one hand over his lips still and his eyes were fixed completely on the glistening gem being offered to him.  Then, tears began to stream down his cheeks.  Leorio stood up in distress and confusion as Kurapika burst into tears, leaning forward to catch them in his palms.  Sobs emanated from deep within his chest.

"Kurapika? Hey, Kurapika?" Leorio placed an arm around his shoulders.  "What is it?  I just need either a yes or a no."

"Leorio . . . I . . ." He inhaled a few sharp breaths and used his suit sleeve to wipe his eyes dry for a time.  "Leorio, I appreciate the gesture but I can't marry you."

“I . . . what?  W-what do you mean by that? Do you—“

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” He mumbled through his tears.  “Leorio, I love you so much. There’s no one alive that I care for more than you.  But I just can’t.”

“This isn’t about your job with the mafia, right?”  He tried to hold back his own tears.  Of all the responses he could have gotten, this was one that had hardly crossed his mind.  He couldn’t have fathomed how awful those few words could have hurt his heart until they’d entered his head.  “I’ll be fine if it is!  The mafia doesn’t scare me!  I would risk anything if it meant being with you forever.”

“This has nothing to do with the mafia.”  Kurapika’s voice lowered into a softer, more melancholy tone.  He moved his fingers to hold one of Leorio’s hardworking hands, squeezing it tightly.  “I’m not allowed to marry outside the Kurta clan.”

“Wha—Kurapika, but . . .” He pursed his lips shut before a slip of the tongue caused more trouble.  A stony silence followed, only broken by Kurapika’s quiet response.

“They’re dead, I know.  But I’m still a Kurta and I’m still part of the clan, doesn’t matter how many members there are.  I can’t forget their memory.”

In desperation, he got back down on his one knee, gazing up into Kurapika’s damp eyes and placing both of his hands around Kurapika’s delicate fingers.  “Then let me become a member of the clan!  Is that possible? I know I don’t have a single drop of blood but maybe I could be an honorary member or something.  Please, Kurapika, there has to be a way!  There’s gotta be some way through this rule.”

Kurapika shook his head.  Without a sound, he let go of Leorio’s hands and took a few steps back. “I’m sorry, Leorio.  I can’t.”

Both of them were so enveloped in that one moment that they forgot the now many prying eyes that were watching their every move and action.  To Kurapika, it was embarrassing.  To Leorio, it didn’t mean a thing.  He followed Kurapika from behind, placing the ring back in his pocket sadly.  “I hate to be blunt but if you follow this clan rule forever, do you think you’ll ever be happy?  You’ll never be able to truly be happy if you keep following these rules to this extent.  It’s already destroying you from the inside out trying to find the rest of your clansmen’s eyes.  Please, reconsider!”

“Leave me alone, Leorio!  I said I can’t and I mean it!” He yelled.  He slumped back down in his corner of the deck, his eyes beginning to smolder with a faint red hue through the glassiness of his lingering tears.  “I’m not going to reconsider, I’m sorry.  You’ll survive.”

A no would have hurt less.  Leorio could feel his soul tear in two from the inside out and fall to the ground to shatter into many pieces.  An inexplicable pain shot through his chest; heartache.  It was as if the world around him suddenly had ceased and began to rewind.  He had to pick up the pieces and assemble his soul again.  Not even Kurapika’s seething rage could stop him.

“All right.  Just, please, think about it.  I’ll be fine with your decision either way but I want you to at least think about it.  I paid good money for this ring and I think you deserve it more than anyone.”  He gave Kurapika a smile before turning back to the hull.

 

* * *

 

He remembered seeing the world in a hazy hue the moment his heart burst.  Perhaps it was the effect of the Nen that caused his heart to feel the blade of his own Judgement Chain piercing through.  The pain was more excruciating than anything he’d ever felt before and that was before handfuls of blood began spewing from his lips and onto the ground.  After that, his vision ceased completely and all he could see was a deep red.  He had no regrets.  He’d done all he could for his clan to avenge them.  He hadn’t achieved his goal of exterminating all the Spiders and collecting the eyes of his fallen brethren but he’d done his best and saved all he could.  What was one, worthless life for many others?  His final thoughts, as he died, was that his life could be sacrificed to further the expedition.  After all, he was too far gone.  Who was Kurapika anymore?  It wasn’t the curious young boy Pairo knew nor was it the determined young man Leorio once knew.  Kurapika was someone else now and death awaited them.

Or so he thought.  He thought death had taken him into the next realm where he would now be dancing with his former friends and family.  But he was awakened by a steady beeping noise unlike that of a paradise or purgatory he was expecting.  As he opened his eyes, his vision was back to normal both in color and in clarity.  The world looked no different than before.  Above him a canvas cloth draped over to create a ceiling blocking his eyes from the sky that hid behind it.  He looked to his right and saw the source of the incessant beeping; a heart monitor hastily hooked up to a power cell and to him along with an IV bag full of what looked like blood.  For some reason, instead of being dead, he was lying in a makeshift bed in a strange room alone.  He laid there for a few moments in absolute shock.  None of this made any sense.  It hadn’t been a dream, had it?  His Judgement Chain had stabbed him, right?  Of course, he couldn’t mistake his own feelings especially when it was a pain that intense.  He used his forearms to hoist himself up a bit, wincing as his entire chest began to ache dully.  His bare chest was covered with gauze and muslin bandages and he could see a slight stain of dried blood on them.  Well, he wasn't so delusional to have dreamed up the entire scenario where he laid down his life for everyone else, not with a wound so obviously hovering over his own heart.  He glanced at the monitor to try and see his reflection just in case he might have done something as bizarre as wake up in an entirely new body with a new face and everything.  He couldn't see it but, from behind the monitor, he saw a familiar face lift up the tent flap serving as the door and stroll inside.  She paused as she saw him sitting upright.

"Kurapika! You're awake!"

"I-- yes I'm awake."  A hand fell over his wound, shocked that he could feel his own heart still pumping blood through his body.  "Cheadle? Am I alive?"

"Do you feel dead, silly?"  Clad in gentle mint and spring greens, the current acting Chairman of the Hunter Association, Cheadle, pulled up a makeshift stool next to his bedside.  The normal warm kindness in her eyes was glowing with maternal care and happiness.  She placed a paw-like hand on his arm.  "You're very much alive, Kurapika.  You're very lucky."

"I . . . I mean . . . how?  If I remember correctly, I should be dead."  He stared blankly ahead, watching his toes wiggle just as they should.  "We're still out in the Dark Continent, right?  I'm not just making things up in my head?"

"Correct."  She began to stroke his arm softly.  "We've set up a few medical tents while we regroup after the attack from that beast.  Many are on patrol in case we get attacked again but we're under a very thick underbrush and Kanzai believes that will be enough for at least a week."

"So I wasn't dreaming any of this.  That beast attacked us and I used my Chain Jail on it to save everyone . . . I should be dead."

Cheadle's friendly smile fell. "Yes.  You made a great sacrifice at the expense of your own life."

"Then why am I alive?  What happened?"

She leaned back.  "A miracle.  The right circumstances just fell perfectly into place."

 

* * *

 

"Chain Jail!"

The instant those words left Kurapika's lips, the chains created by his Nen shot out like a slingshot, curling themselves around the monster, restraining it and sealing any possible Nen it might have had.  Only a few milliseconds after that, he fell to his knees coughing blood up onto the ground.  Chaos ensued as many became confused and distracted by Kurapika's plight while others had taken his words to heart and had used this small window of opportunity to wound the beast in his vital areas and use their own methods of restraining and traps to keep it down long enough to be killed.  Once the final blow had been laid, the beast fell down with a large thud, restarting all of their heartbeats to a regular rhythm.  A few seconds later, it occurred to Cheadle exactly what had just transcribed within the last minute or so.

"Kurapika!  Oh my god, Kurapika!" Frantically, she ran towards him.  If what he'd told her about his power was true, could he have really survived this long?  She had no idea why she was calling for him when he was obviously dead at this point.  Such a grave sacrifice of his very Vow and Covenant could only have catastrophic results for him.  As she approached, she saw Leorio curled over Kurapika's corpse, whimpering some tears out.  Her footsteps got lighter and then her run turned into a slow walk.  "Leorio . . . is he really?"

Leorio shook his head back and forth, almost looking forced.  He lifted his chin up, exposing Kurapika's bloodied body and his arm placed firmly over his chest.  Nen was radiating from his body at an alarming rate.  One could just see with the exertion and strain in his face alone that he was concentrating extremely hard. 

"Leorio?"

"He's not dead.  Just in critical condition."  His words came out like a wispy breath.  "I got it to work just in time."

"What?  How is he still alive?"

"I have my finger in the hole the Chain created in his heart.  The bleeding's stopped significantly for now. What?  You all just gonna stand there?  Come over here and help me!  I can't keep this up forever, we need to get him into surgery pronto!"

 

* * *

 

 

"He'd used his Nen to save you."  Cheadle folded her hands in her lap.  "I'd never really seen him use his Nen much out on the field so I'm not sure how it works.  But I saw what he did to Ging back during the Election.  He transferred his own hand into your body so he could stop the bleeding and keep your heart pumping while you were unconscious."

"Leorio did that?" The same kind of shock that Cheadle conveyed with her voice retelling the event found its way into his own mind.  "I didn't think his Nen could do that.  Or that it was that strong!"

"Leorio kept that fact hidden; I don't think any of us thought that.  He actually surprised all of us with his determination too.  He kept his hand inside of you for hours, keeping you alive while we transported you into a tent and begun surgery on you."

Kurapika blinked down in utter disbelief at his bandaged body.  He could almost feel the warm light emitting from Leorio's fist within his chest cavity.  He began to trace down his bandages, finding the incision left behind by the for-mentioned surgery.  "I didn't know . . .”

Cheadle nodded.  "He did his best and it saved your life, possibly at the cost of his own."

He jolted out of his bed so hard, he let out a cry of pain before the words he'd prepared.  "Cost of his own?  He's not dead, right?"

"We're not sure." She stood up, pushing him back into his bed with a firm hand.  "Lie down, don't tear your stitches out!"

"What happened? Cheadle, I need to know!  W-what do you mean you're not sure?"

She walked around to the IV stand, examining the bag of blood as she spoke.  "Well, he kept your heart safely encased for a long time.  He still had to keep this going as a few other people and myself sewed the wound in your heart back up and got blood flow going through your body.  The instant he released his Nen, he fell to the ground and passed out."  She let out a sigh.  "He hasn't woken up since."

The past week began to slowly play through his mind starting with Leorio's proposal on the ship leading to the Dark Continent.  Even after he had so blatantly refused him, Leorio didn't change his opinion on him.  He still treated him as he did before they left for the expedition only omitting doing things such as intimate hugs and hand holding.  He still helped him see things positively, gave him good advice and was always there to be the kind listening ear he always was.  Leorio hadn't bothered him at all since that day.  Surely, he must have been hurting inside.  The words he'd said to Leorio, the tone he'd spoke to him with on the ship; it all lapped over and over in his mind like a broken record.  Then, the split image of his distressed expression overshadowed everything.  Turning his head to the side, he spoke softly.  "Where is he?"

"We have him in a medical tent nearby.  He's stable just not awake."

"Any way I could see him?  I want to apologize.  I don't care if he's in a coma.  I need to apologize just in case he never wakes up."

"If you feel in good enough condition to walk."  Cheadle peered up at the monitor, studied it for a while and then looked back at Kurapika solemnly.  "Your vitals are steady enough that I'm okay letting you visit him.  Here, I'll help you up."

Kurapika felt no pain in his legs as Cheadle helped him up from the cot and hoisted him onto his feet.  Clouds of dizziness and nausea clamored within his head for a moment.  He'd never felt the sensation of a weak heart beating rapidly from within his own chest just running a marathon just to pump blood through his body.  He leaned on her shoulder for a moment while his vision cleared from a hazy cloudiness to clarity.  Then, she led him outside.  A cool, moist breeze hit Kurapika square in the face.  The camp they'd set up was underneath a large canopy dripping with moss and strange orchids.  The humidity clung to Kurapika's arms and he could feel the soft sod in between his toes.  The next medical tent was only a few meters away from his own giving him only a few moments to take in the new scenery.  Cheadle lifted up the flap to Leorio's tent and led him inside.  A very similar scene appeared in front of him from the monitor, to the bags of fluid hanging from the IV stand and all the way down to the kind of cot being used.  Instead of him lying down on the bed wrapped in bandages, it was Leorio sleeping rather peacefully with an oxygen mask over his face and a thin, gray blanket over his body.  The two of them shared no words as Cheadle guided Kurapika to a fabric lined stool right next to Leorio's bedside.  She moved to the other end of the tent, leaving Kurapika alone next the motionless body of his friend.

Pale fingertips brushed against Leorio's dark stubble bringing warmth to his cold chin.  He moved his hand up to stroke his forehead.  If Cheadle hadn't told him of the situation, he would have thought that Leorio was just sleeping peacefully.  The dull tone of the monitor rang in the back of his ears as a grim reminder as tears began to gather in his eyelids.  "Leorio, it's me, Kurapika.  I know you can't hear me but I need to atone somehow.  I . . . I don't really know where to start I just owe you an apology."  He leaned over, pressing his face into Leorio's shoulder with a sniff.  "I should thank you first.  Thank you for saving my life.  I keep owing you favors and this has to be the biggest of all.  I was willing to sacrifice my life for you but you ended up doing it for me.  You didn't even ask me if you could, you bastard."  He lifted his head up, the tears on his eyelids now running down his cheeks.  Every last word he had planned dissolved for a moment as he was overcome with a desire to hold him.  The closest he could get was a shaky kiss on Leorio's forehead. 

"I'm sorry for my stubbornness.  I should have realized the moment you got down on your knees that you cared for me more than anyone.  I don't think I fully understood that and I'm sure my words hurt you.  You and I both know that tradition are very important to me but I'll admit that it got too important to me."  He took in a sharp, shaky breath.  "You're more important to me, Leorio.  I follow the tradition of my brethren because, for the longest time, I thought that's all I had left in this world.  But that's not true anymore!  I have you, Leorio.  And I took you for granted.  And now, you might be gone . . ." His words came out between sobs.  He grasped handfuls of Leorio's blanket in his fingers, gripping them tightly as he cried into his chest.  "I'm so sorry!  I wanted to spend forever with you too I just was too focused on myself that I forgot.  I've changed my mind; I want to say yes now!  I'll break tradition just for you so I can marry you.  I don't want to lose you.  Please . . . please wake up!"

He stopped as he heard a husky breath come from deep within Leorio's chest and then a deep rumbling of sound.  "Kurapika?  A-are . . . are you crying?"

Kurapika gasped and sat up to see Leorio's deep brown eyes smiling at him.  He felt his hand shuffle out from under the blanket and grab his wrist gently. 

"I'm awake now. Please don't cry."


End file.
